


Daddy's Boy

by ficforthought



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, First Time, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: Jensen realises he's having sexual thoughts about his thirteen year old son and tries to distance himself. Jared has always had his father wrapped around his little finger and knows just what buttons to push to get what he wants from his daddy.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was just in case my place on the bus to Special Hell wasn't already secured! :P
> 
> Edit: AO3 formatting messed up and missed last line of the story on first post so I have amended so I has the ending that was intended, sorry about that!

Jared has always been a little on the socially immature side, a little too needy for physical affection and his father’s attention, Jensen knows this, and also he knows it’s mostly down to him. His wife, Jared’s mom, died when the boy was four and since then it’s just been the two of them. He’s been the only source of comfort for Jared, the only one to make him feel safe and loved, so if the boy was still craving his father’s touches a couple of years after other kids had stopped seeking that kind of contact with their parents, then Jensen chalks it up to being a little selfish and taking his own comfort of having a hot ball of unconditional love in arms.  
  
When Jared started middle school he was still calling Jensen daddy while other boys had changed to ‘dad’, still crawling into his father’s lap or sprawled across him when they watched TV in the evenings instead of sitting alongside him like Jensen remembers doing with his parents, tickling and roughhousing a little more than the other kids, and two or three nights a week Jared still climbed into his bed, seeking comfort after a nightmare or when he was feeling lonely. Jensen’s not an idiot, he knew that wasn’t what was classed as _normal_ , but unless it was having a negative impact on the kid in the outside world then it didn’t seem that important. Soon enough - too soon - Jared would be like all the other kids, wanting to spend as much time as possible away from him, choosing friends and lovers over his father, because that’s what people do, they grow up and move on. The ache in his chest at the thought of that, of his beautiful boy dating, going to college, _leaving him_ , well some days it was just too much, so he planned to make the most of it while he could.  
  
When Jared turned twelve, Jensen realised that he needed to put a stop to some of their behaviour before it was too late. His son hadn’t been happy about it, and Jensen felt like shit for hurting him, and also for allowing himself to let it go on as long as it did. Jared was a sensitive kid, a gentle soul and Jensen had no problem with that, however kids can be cruel and they’d been teasing him, calling him a baby and daddy’s boy. One day Jared had come home from school in floods of tears and Jensen had wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the boy’s shaking form, stroke his back and press kisses and comforting word into his hair, but instead he gave him a couple of tissues to wipe his face and squeezed his shoulder, telling him everything would be OK. The hurt and confused look on the boy’s face when he walked away to make dinner instead of opening his arms to him almost broke Jensen’s heart, but it was the right thing to do, for both of them.  
  
A little over a year later, puberty has hit in a big way and Jared’s personality is starting to change as well as the changes already showing in his body. It’s nothing drastic, but Jensen notices little things, like how he’s quicker to lose his temper than before and how he’s more self conscious, wearing more layers of clothes than he used to. Jensen remembers some of the stuff he went through, himself, and knows it’s just how things are, but when Jared starts to physically distance himself from his father, it hurts, even when Jensen was the one who wanted that. Rationally he knows it's a good thing but it doesn’t mean he likes it. He feels like he’s missing a limb, not being able to reach out and touch Jared in some way, a reassurance that he’s there, and he’s OK.  
  
The first night he realises that something’s definitely not right is when he wakes from a deep sleep to find Jared in his bed, something that’s not happened for many, many months. As the initial sleepiness wears off Jensen takes in the details, including what woke him up. They’re both lay on their sides facing each other, Jared is wrapped in his arms, his son’s t-shirt clad chest to his bare one, and their legs tangled. It’s nothing that’s not happened hundreds of times over the years, only this time Jared’s hand is firm against Jensen’s muscular thigh and he’s rocking his hips into it, rubbing his hot, hard cock against it, his father realises. The teen’s face is buried in the crook of his neck, hot breath making Jensen shiver against the small, desperate little moans that are falling from it.  
  
“ _Shit_ , Jay,” he says realising that Jared is dreaming, slowly twisting and trying to pull his leg away, but the kid only seems to hold tighter, “Wake up, Jared, come on,” he says, voice getting louder when he realises with horror that his body is reacting, his dick rapidly filling and taking a keen interest in their situation.  
  
“Mmm, yeah,” Jared mumbles into his neck, his lips brushing the skin and sending a zing of arousal through Jensen’s body. The teen’s hips start to move faster, his breaths become more laboured and a desperate sound escapes his throat as his body goes rigid.  
  
Jensen feels like he’s been punched in the gut as he feels a wet warmth spreading across his thigh and knows that Jared just came pressed up against him. That not the only thing, his own body aches with the desire to press into Jared’s hot, pliant one, to work his own hips, pull the boy closer, breathe in his scent and fuck his tongue into his son’s soft pink mouth until he too is coming. A wave of nausea rolls through him as he feels his cock leaking against his stomach from the thought, and he scrambles backwards, nearly falling out of bed in his haste to break any contact with his son’s body.  
  
That, of course, is when Jared’s eyelids flutter, a small frown creasing his forehead as he blinks his eyes open, “Daddy? ” he rasps, licking his lips.  
  
His already changing voice sounds raw and fucked out, and _fuck that’s hot_ , Jensen thinks, followed by _oh God, why am I still hard?_  
  
Jared blinks again, “Wha’s goin’ on?” he asks, only a second before his jaw drops and his eyes go wide as he realises what’s happened, “Oh fuck, shit, I’m sorry!”  
  
Jensen is frozen to the spot as several things happen at once. He watches as Jared grips the sheet over his middle, pulling it away from the older man’s body, the half light outside enough to reveal the very obvious erection he’s sporting. Jared’s gasp is audible and he doesn’t seem able to take his eyes off it, except to drag them over Jensen’s bare chest and stomach and back again. He makes a kind of gurgling noise in his throat which goes straight to Jensen’s cock and it jerks enough that it can be seen through the damp fabric of his boxers.  
  
Mortification hits Jensen like a bucket of ice water and in his haste to try and cover himself he slips off the bed, landing with a hard thud on his ass on the floor, “Fuck,” he curses, more out of shock than pain.  
  
“Are you alright?” comes Jared’s concerned voice from above him, but Jensen can’t answer, he’s too busy making a dash to the adjoining bathroom and shutting himself in.

§

  
Awkward doesn’t cover it when Jared shuffles into the kitchen a few hours later. He’s showered, dressed and after killing time checking emails and a few rounds of Fortnite, hunger gets the better of his embarrassment so he has to face his dad. He can’t hide in his room all weekend, no matter how much he wants to.  
  
“Morning, sunshine!” the older man says, the overly cheery tone in his voice making it obvious that it’s doing his best to sound normal.  
  
“Hey,” Jared mumbles into the fridge as he pulls it open to retrieve a jug of apple juice. He sits in the seat next to his dad instead of his usual place opposite, that way he doesn't have to look directly at him.  
  
“So,” his dad says after a couple of agonising minutes, “about earlier…”, he starts, and Jared snaps his head around.  
  
“Oh God, please, dad, no,” he babbles as his face heats up, “I don’t wanna talk about this, OK?”  
  
His dad swallows audibly, a look of relief washing over his pale face, “Yeah, OK,” he nods and presses his lips together for a moment, “but you know you can, right?”  
  
The teen feels his cheeks burn even more and closes his eyes, “Dad, _please_ , this is embarrassing enough as it is!”  
  
“Right...uh...yeah,” he says, biting on his lip and he swirls his coffee around in his mug, and God Jared wishes he wouldn’t _do that_ , he doesn’t need any more reason to look at the mouth that heavily features in his jerk off fantasies these days.  
  
“We have sex ed at school, we don’t need to have _the talk_ , again, it was painful the first time,” he manages to draw his eyes away from his dad’s lips and briefly meet his eyes, “I-I’m s-sorry I d-disgusted you,” he says, lowering his eyes, embarrassed even more by the fact that he’s stuttering like he hasn’t since he was a young kid. He hears the gasp from the older man and expects… well he’s not sure, but it wasn’t the hand stroking his hair.  
  
“Hey,” the older man says, softly, his other hand under Jared’s chin, putting enough pressure into the touch to make the teen lift his head, “don’t say that,” he says, a kind of pleading look on his face, “there’s nothing you could do to disgust me, OK, kiddo?”  
  
Jared’s not convinced, he’s pretty sure that being increasingly sexually attracted to his own _father_ would rate pretty high on the disgusting scale, but he offers a weak smile and nods, anyway.  
  
His dad frowns and a look of anguish crosses his face before he pulls the teen towards him, stepping down off the stool he was on to wrap him in a full hug, the kind he’s not allowed for a long time, the kind that offers love and comfort, and Jared automatically returns it, feeling like he could cry in relief. Horniness aside, he’s _missed_ this,the feeling of being pressed up against his dad’s chest, feeling like everything is OK. He relaxes into it and feels the tension leave the older man’s body as well. A soft kiss and warm breath against his cheek, and the rich scent of his father’s cologne soon changes that and Jared does his best not to tense as his dick starts to pulse to life in his shorts.  
  
“OK, enough,” the teens says, pulling away and putting on his best grumpy voice, “don’t make it weird.”  
  
Jensen pulls away with a laugh, going back to his coffee and newspaper, and Jared feels like they’re OK...if ‘OK’ equals wanting to jump your dad’s bones and not being able to do anything about it.  
  
The rest of the day passes with only a little tension and when they settle down to watch a movie after dinner, Jared finally starts to relax. Halfway through the film he shuffles around on the sofa, stretching out his legs which seem to be constantly aching these days. He must make some kind of noise because his dad turns to him with a frown.  
  
“Sore muscles?” he asks, knowing it’s something that’s been bothering the teen.  
  
Jared nods and moves his ankle which causes an involuntary flex of a particularly tender muscle in his right calf, and he winces, reaching down to rub it. He jumps slightly when his dad slides an arm under both of his knees and lifts both legs into his lap.  
  
“C’mere” the older man says, lifting Jared’s right leg and pressing his thumbs into the sore calf muscle, “just relax.”  
  
Jared’s breath catches in his throat from a combination of pain and the buzz of arousal at the feel of his dad’s firm thighs under him and strong fingers massaging his leg. Part of him wants to pull away, sure that like always, other parts of his anatomy will pay attention when he doesn’t want them to, but the sensation of the kinks being worked out of the aching muscle takes over and he lets his whole body go limp.  
  
A few minutes later and his eyes - which he doesn’t remember closing - snap open when a moan slips from his mouth that sounds like it belongs in a porno. He tenses as his dad’s hand stills, and Jared lifts his head to take in the scene. The large hand is now working on his thigh muscle, not as tender as his calf but the circular motion feels good, and it’s like they both realise at the same time that two of Jensen’s fingers are only inches away from Jared’s half hard cock. He watches his dad’s eye shift from his fingers to the teen’s crotch then up to his face with a kind of stunned look on his own face. The older man’s mouth is open slightly and he’s breathing heavier than usual, “Shit!” Jared says, quickly sitting up and shuffling back to his original position at the opposite end of the sofa.  
  
Jensen blinks as if he’s just registering the movement, then shakes his head, “Don’t worry about it,” he says, voice a little deeper than usual and it goes straight to Jared’s cock, twitching to almost full hardness, “hormones...a gust of wind can do it.”  
  
Jared feels his cheeks flame and he curls his legs up to his chest, “Yeah,” he croaks, not really sure what to say. Of course his dad’s right, it doesn’t take much at all to have him tenting his pants these days, but only thoughts and dreams of his gorgeous father have him _aching_ in them.  
  
He watches as his dad’s cheeks pink a little and he reaches out to pick his beer up from the coffee table and down the remaining contents, “OK,” he says, panting slightly when he’s finished, “I’m gonna head up, feeling a bit tired.”  
  
“‘K, night,” Jared mumbles, not looking at him and not breathing until he hears the floorboard at the top of the stairs creak.

§

  
“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” Jensen hisses as he paces his bedroom. What the Hell is wrong with him? That’s twice in one day he’s got hard over his _son_ for Christ’s sake. Who even _does that_? He’s never considered himself a pervert, sure he has few kinks just like anyone, but this? No, this is just crazy. He needs to get laid, that’s all, after all it’s been a very long time. He sits on the edge of the bed, mentally trying to work out the last time he had sex and is shocked to realise it’s around ten years. It’s hardly surprising, though, he’s been raising Jared alone and he never felt comfortable with the idea of dating and bringing someone else into the boy’s life in case it didn’t work out. He can count on one hand the number of actual dates he’s been on in that time, preferring to instead spend time with friends or at home with Jared.  
  
He briefly considers downloading a hookup app, thinking it would be a valid option. He could ask Mack to sit with Jared, that way he could spend some quality time with his aunt, but then he knows his sister would hound him for info on who he was seeing, and then he’d feel guilty for using someone to get his son out of his head. Every time he goes out with friends he misses Jared, so no, going out to fuck the idea of him out his head when he’d probably end up thinking of him anyway is a monumentally bad idea. Porn it is, then.  
  
Stripping down to his boxers, he loads up the laptop and sits on top of the bed covers, propping himself up on all of his pillows and putting his earbuds in. He doesn’t often use porn sites, he has an active imagination, but occasionally does browse. There’s a couple of sites that usually have something that catches his interest so he pulls up the first one, eyes skimming over the featured videos. He clicks into a couple, tolerating the cheesy dialogue, fake tits and overexaggerated moans while he runs his hands over his chest, stroking and pulling his nipples in favour of going straight to his cock. If he’s going to get any decent kind of relief he’s the kind of guy who likes to draw it out and build to spectacular orgasm that’s going to leave him exhausted and satisfied.  
  
He switches sites when the first one doesn’t do anything but give him a low buzz of arousal, he’s still only half hard so he needs something different. The next site has a little more variety and scrolls the categories until his eyes land on a ‘teen amateur’ section. His cock gives a twitch of interest, at least that should be more realistic, right? He skims the options, a petite redhead looks promising, maybe a curvy blonde… then he sees one with two guys. Jensen’s open minded, he’d done a little fooling around in college and isn’t ashamed of it. Maybe something different will get him where he needs to be.  
  
Maybe fifteen minutes later and he’s pressed back into his pillows, breathing heavily, a light sheen of sweat over his skin as he pumps his cock, his other hand alternating between plucking at his nipples and squeezing his balls as he watches the smaller of the two guys on screen being stretched open on the other guy’s fingers and tongue, and _oh yeah_ , this is what he needed, tonight. He can’t take his eyes off the way the younger guy’s tiny hole has stretched enough to accommodate the huge cock that’s slowly pressing into it.  
  
He works his cock faster as he imagines how tight it would be in there, how long he could drive into that heat before he came undone. He tightens his hand as he imagines it, letting his eyes close, head dropping back and fucking up into his grip as he listens to the moans from the video, the sound of skin slapping. He can feel the heat in his belly, the tightness in his muscles as the pressure builds in his balls, dragging it out until he feels like he can’t any more. A steady stream of pre-come is leaking and making his hand sticky slick as he works his length, then he hears a voice filtering from the video over the steady pounding of his pulse in his ears, “You like daddy fucking you like this, huh, baby?” and the responding babble of “Yes, daddy, please, fuck me harder, daddy!” and suddenly the image in Jensen’s mind switches, instead of the guys on the screen it’s him and Jared, it’s his tongue and fingers stretching that tight hole then splitting it wide open on his cock.  
  
Jensen’s orgasm hits him so quickly he doesn’t have time to muffle his cries as his cock erupts, sending ropes of come flying through the air and landing hot and wet on his throat, abs and belly. He can’t stop moaning, his hand a blur as he works himself through it, back arched off the bed and the covers clenched in his fist. His balls ache with how hard he’s come and he’s struggling to draw air into his lungs. He collapses into the covers, riding the high until his eyes fly open, his stomach churning with the reality of the fact that he’s just come harder than he has in years to the thought of fucking his thirteen year old son. A cold shiver runs down his spine and he scrambles to the bathroom, dry heaving into the toilet.

§

  
Jared gets home from school a couple of weeks later and throws his backpack on the bed, pulls off his clothes to change into his trunks ready for the swim he’s been looking forward to all day. It’s unseasonably hot and he’s not a fan of the heat, especially the way he’s sweating more than ever with all the hormones taking over his body. He wants to get into their pool - small by some standards, but at least they’re lucky enough to have one - and cool off, swim until his muscles ache from something other than growing pains, then relax until his dad gets home for the weekend. And by relax he means jerk off a couple of times because it’s the only way to deal with what he’s feeling right now.  
  
Something changed after the wet dream he had in his dad’s bed and popped a boner from the man touching his legs. Sure, he’d expected it to be awkward but this was...something else, as well. He doesn’t know if it’s his hormone addled brain or not, but he feels like his dad has been watching him more, and he thinks it’s the kind of watching the teen wants him to do. It’s not like he doesn’t know how screwed up it is wanting his dad to fuck him into next week, but he can’t help how he feels. After the man had basically told him they couldn’t hug and cuddle like they used it, it hurt Jared. He was aware for a long time that his relationship with his dad was different to other kids. The few friends he has all known it’s a little quirk of theirs, they know that they have a special bond that comes from being the most important person in the other’s life, even if it took a little getting used to, and as far as he knows the adults have thought it adorable.  
  
What he’s not sure of exactly when he fully realised that he was sexually attracted to his father. He’s not blind, he’s seen the way that people look at Jensen - he’s gorgeous, and Jared’s always known that but he didn’t _see it_ in the same way as the giggling girls at school or the soccer moms and dads until recently, three or four months ago, maybe. He notices girls at school and he knows what some of their looks mean, but if he thinks about sliding his hand into their panties while he sucks on their tits all it does give him a warm feeling and his dick twitches a little; but when he thinks of his dad’s lips, or his firm chest or the bulge in his pants, Jared’s body feels like it’s burning up and he’s achingly hard in seconds.  
  
When he realises he’s been thinking about this for a while instead of the cooling off he's meant to be doing, Jared adjusts his trunks so they’re not chafing his semi and heads downstairs. He stops short when he slides the door open he hears the splashing of water, then taking a few more steps he sees his dad pushing himself up out of the water. The toned muscles of his arms back and shoulders flex beautifully and he twists himself to sit on the edge of the pool. Jared can’t take his eyes off the man’s torso as he leans back on his arms with his eyes closed, completely unaware of Jared’s presence. The teen watches as water pours down his chest, abs and belly and onto the waistband of his low riding shorts. He almost chokes on his own spit when he realises that Jensen’s in his boxers, the outline of his cock clearly visible through the cotton clinging to his skin. The teen’s cock is _very_ appreciative of the view and he feels a little lightheaded the way all the blood in his body seems to rush down to it.  
  
When his dad’s eyes snap open and look at him, Jared realises he’s made some kind of noise to draw attention to himself, “Hey,” he says, trying to subtly hold his hands in front of his crotch, “how come you’re here, I thought you had a meeting this afternoon?”  
  
He watches his dad visibly swallow and run his eyes over the teen’s body from the other end of the pool, briefly pausing on his hands before snapping his eyes back up to meet his son’s, “Uh, cancelled,” he says, and his voice sounds strained.  
  
Jared licks his lips as he watches a small flush spread across his dad’s cheeks and his cock jerks, “ _Shit_!” he whispers, throwing himself in the water, knowing he’s not going to be able to hide his body’s response. He pushes up from the bottom of the pool, the cool water pouring off his face as he breaks the surface and he lets out a sigh of relief at both the respite from the heat and the cover the water provides. He swims towards his dad, then, watching as he too quickly gets back into the water.  
  
“So how was school?” Jensen asks.  
  
“It was school,” the teen shrugs, “same shit, different day.”  
  
Jensen opens his mouth in what was probably going to be a token objection to his language, but he doesn’t get to speak, because in a burst of childhood nostalgia Jared suddenly pushes his arms through the water to send a wave at his father, who gets a face full of water. He looks shocked for a moment before his face breaks into a smile, “You little…” he yells as he returns the favour, soaking Jared in a wave of his own. Within a couple of minutes it’s like they’ve gone back in time, playing like they did when Jared was younger, splashing each other, racing each other from one side of the pool to the other, and it’s the most carefree he’s seen his dad in a long time.  
  
He’s not sure what possesses him to do it, but he launches himself from the edge of the pool at Jensen’s back, wrapping his arms and legs around the man from behind, wriggling as best he can to pull the man under the water. His dad goes with it, but he’s quick and soon he shakes Jared loose and starts tickling him. It’s really not fair, the older man knows all his hot spots, his ribs and belly in particular, and before he knows it Jared is howling with laughter, trying to fight him off but his back to the edge of the pool and he has nowhere to go, then suddenly his dad’s hands still and his face is serious.  
  
“We should go in,” Jensen pants, but he doesn’t move, he seems to not be able to take his eyes off where his hands are essentially holding Jared in place around his waist.  
  
The teen watches as his dad licks his lips then bites the bottom one briefly, gasping when he feels his cock automatically twitch again, _that fucking mouth_ will be his undoing. The noise brings Jensen’s eyes up to look into his, and there’s _something_ there, Jared is certain of it. His father’s pupils are enlarged, he swallows hard as one hand leaves the teen’s waist and trails up his ribs, across his chest and up to rest with his thumb on his throat and fingers resting on the side of his son’s neck. Jared feels like he’s burning up as his father takes a step closer, their chests only inches apart. He desperately wants to tip his head up just a little so he’d be able to press his lips to the older man’s. Just the thought of it makes him moan, and it startles Jensen out his trance and he jumps back like Jared’s skin is burning him, making a distressed sound.  
  
“Dad?” Jared says, reaching out and holding on to the older man’s arm to stop him moving any further away.  
  
Jensen has a distraught look on his face and he pushes the teen’s hand away, “I gotta….I gotta go,” he says, moving quickly to the other side of the pool, “work to do. You order pizza...” he trails off, or maybe it’s just that he’s already through the door and Jared can’t hear him talking anymore.

§

  
Jensen tries not to think about Jared out on his _date_ with some girl from his class, tries not to feel the wobble in his stomach when he wonders what they’re doing. It’s the second time in a week he’s dropped his son off at the movie theatre with this girl. Before that they’d gone bowling but he thinks there were other kids there as well then. He knows this is a good thing, Jared doing normal things like going out with people his own age instead of staying at home with his dad, but it doesn’t mean Jensen likes it. He jittery, and not just because he’s on his third coffee of the evening while he waits for the movie to be over. Part of him wanted to go home and come back for Jared later, but when it came down to it he couldn't bring himself to do it, so he fished his Kindle out of the glove box and went to sit at a corner table by the window in Starbucks over the road so he can see when they come out.  
  
It’s been a month since the incident in the pool where he’d found himself almost plastered to the teen’s body, feeling the smooth skin under his fingers and imagined leaning in to lick the water off his son’s neck. He’s replayed it over and over in his head, wondering how he’d managed to let his guard down. Every time he thinks about how it felt to touch, his mind wanders to what he _wanted_ to happened, then inevitably his thoughts turn to that damn porn video he jerked off to and how hard he’d come imagining fucking Jared. He feels disgusted with himself every time he goes down that road in his head, because he knows that no matter how much he tries not to he always ends up touching himself, coming hard with his son’s name on his lips.  
  
He’s read the same page of this book three times, not taking a word in so he puts the Kindle to sleep and goes back to staring out of the window. It takes far too long for his liking for the two teens to emerge from the theatre, and as soon he sees them he leaves the coffee shop, needing to get Jared to himself once more. He’s about to cross the road when the girl leans up and presses a kiss to Jared’s lips. A burning hot anger lights up Jensen’s veins as he watches the scene unfold. His boy looks taken aback, not moving until she leans in for a second kiss, then he holds the tops of her arms and smiles at her, taking a step back and looking a bit bewildered. Never has Jensen wanted to slap someone as much as he wants to slap that girl right now. He has the urge to go over and pull Jared into his arms, showing her and everyone else that the boy is his and _his alone_ to kiss and touch. His heart is pounding in his chest and he recognises the feeling for what it is, jealously. He’s jealous of a thirteen year old girl and his son, how fucked up is his life?  
  
A couple of hours later, Jared is sitting quietly on the sofa watching something on TV. Jensen’s not paying attention to what’s on, he’s been too busy drinking beer and trying not to reach out and touch the strip of skin above the waistband of Jared’s boxers. The teen’s t-shirt has ridden up and the soft looking flesh is taunting him, driving him crazy. He’s going to have to fake a headache or something and go to bed, this is getting ridiculous.  
  
“Charlotte kissed me,” Jared says, conversationally.  
  
“Yeah?” Jensen says, playing dumb and cursing how rough his voice sounds, “You like it?”, _Why the fuck did you just ask that?”_ , a voice in the back of his head screams at him.  
  
The teen looks over at him from his now regular place on the other end of the sofa and shrugs, “I guess.”  
  
“You guess?” Jensen frowns, even though his heart is dancing a jig that Jared barely seems interested.  
  
Jared shifts so that he’s facing him, one long leg bent at the knee to make room for it on the cushion, “Wasn’t expecting it,” he says, “it was kinda disappointing… and sticky.”  
  
“Sticky?”  
  
“Think she must’ve had lip gloss on or something, smelled like fake watermelon, was gross,” he pulls a face and Jensen can’t help but laugh, knowing Jared hates anything fake fruit flavoured unless it’s candy, “I hope my second kiss is better.”  
  
Jensen’s stomach burns with jealousy at the thought of Jared kissing her again, but he needs to be supportive, “Well maybe next time you can tell her you don’t like the gloss?”  
  
Jared pulls another face, “No way, next time someone gets,” he points at his own mouth with his index finger and swirls it around, “ _this_ , it’ll be someone I _want_ to kiss!”  
  
Jensen bites his lip to keep from laughing, “So why kiss her if you didn’t want to?” he asks.  
  
Jared huffs and pulls at a loose thread on the rip in his jeans, “Kinda didn’t have a choice, dad, she just laid it on me, too late by then!”  
  
“You realise most thirteen year old boys wouldn’t be _complaining_ about a pretty girl kissing them,” he says, unable to stop the chuckle in his voice, “you’re kind of a freak, kiddo!” he pokes Jared’s thigh with his finger to annoy him like when he was young… younger.  
  
“Hey, I'm traumatised,” Jared pokes back, two fingers on his upper arm, “you’re supposed to be nice to me. What if…” he looks down and sighs, “what if I don’t want to?”  
  
“Don’t want to, what?” he pokes a rib this time, seeing the corner of Jared’s mouth turning up.  
  
The teen is up on his knees on the sofa and shuffling over to the middle cushion, mock glaring at him. He pokes Jensen in the chest, a little firmer but not enough to hurt, “I’m serious, dad, what if I don’t want to kiss pretty girls? What if I want to kiss pretty boys?” he looks a little nervous, like maybe it slipped out unplanned.  
  
Jensen reaches out and puts his hand on Jared’s shoulder, aiming for supportive, and waits until his boys looks up at him, “Sweetheart, if you wanna kiss boys, girls, or both… or _none_ , that’s OK.”  
  
“Really?” he replies with a wide eyed look, and a smile, like Jensen has just told him Christmas is coming early, “You wouldn’t be bothered?”  
  
“Of course not,” Jensen replies, “I just want you to be happy, buddy, you kiss who you want to kiss, alright?” he pokes Jared in the ribs again and digs his fingers in a little to make him squirm, “Just not until you’re like, thirty or something.”  
  
Jared twists, trying to get away from the tickles he knows are coming, “Thirty? Jeez, dad, way to keep me on a leash!”  
  
“Hey, is it really so bad to want you to just enjoy being a kid?” _Liar_ , his mind supplies.  
  
“You just don’t want to be left on your own, _old man_!” he replies, ducking around Jensen’s arm and diving forward to tickle him on the stomach, whooping with laughter when his dad flops back on the cushions and lets it happen.  
  
Jensen fights back after that, though, tickling the boy’s ribs, stomach and back, enjoying his happy laughter, almost taking a knee to the balls when Jared kicks one of his long legs out particularly quickly when Jensen finds an extra ticklish spot. He’s caught up in seeing Jared’s face in a wide grin that he doesn’t notice that the teen is straddling his hips until he can feel the weight of him in his lap, slumping forward a little so he’s almost against Jensen’s chest. The older man freezes at the feeling the teen’s body heat pressed against him.  
  
Jared stops smiling, then, and looks at him so intensely that Jensen’s stomach wobbles a little. They’re both breathing heavily, and _this is bad_ , he thinks. Large hands come to rest on Jensen’s shoulders and Jared licks his lips, his eyes flicking from meeting Jensen’s gaze to his mouth, and the older man’s breath catches in his throat, because under any other circumstances, any other person, he’d swear that they were going to lean in and close the gap.  
  
“Jay,” he says in a hoarse whisper, sliding both of his hands to Jared’s waist, ready to lift him off if needs be.  
  
“You said that I should,” he says, quietly, one thumb caressing Jensen’s collarbone, “kiss whoever I want to, but what if someone else thinks it’s wrong?”  
  
Jensen can feel his pulse thumping in his throat, the weight of Jared’s body and his words, combined with his unique smell, changing slightly with the hormones in his body all conspire to make him feel dizzy. He swallows even though his mouth is dry, “There are usually reasons people think it’s wrong,” he says, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
“Even if the other person wants it, too?” he replies, and _fuck_ the kid’s big brain for always asking questions to push an issue. He shifts his body slightly so that his lips are closer to his father’s.  
  
“Jared,” the man says, feeling a combination of fear, lust, guilt and something else he can’t name, “please don’t do what I think you’re going to,” he almost sobs, his pulse spiking when he feels his son’s skinny legs squeeze tighter around his hips, “ _Jay_!" he manages before soft, wet lips are pressing against his. It probably only lasts three seconds before Jared pulls away, looking both nervous and determined. Jensen’s frozen to the spot, he can see his son leaning forward again and against his better judgement he doesn’t fight when that sweet mouth meets his again.  
  
Jared gets a little bolder, moving a hand from Jensen’s shoulders to his face, cupping his cheek and turning his own head to get a better angle as he presses in closer. He pulls away briefly to breathe, Jensen hears it, then slowly presses back in, sliding their lips together. It’s still tentative and a little uncoordinated, but it's one of the hottest things Jensen’s ever experienced. Jared pulls back again, this time far enough so that they can look into each other’s eyes, “Was that OK?” he asks, face open and hopefully.  
  
A choked moan makes its way from Jensen’s throat without his permission, his heart beating a tattoo in his chest, still enough blood in his body to make its way to his cock, too, “Fuck, Jay, this is not OK on _so_ many levels…” he trails off when Jared’s face clouds. He swallows, shaking his head a little, breath still coming fast. He slides one hand up Jared’s back and grips the back of his neck, “I’m not supposed to like it, Jared,” he can hear the shake in his voice.  
  
“You didn’t like it?” his son replies, sounding disappointed, and fuck if that doesn’t feel like a knife twisting in Jensen’s heart.  
  
The older man drops his head back against the sofa cushion and closes his eyes, trying to find the words and the will to push Jared away, to make him see how wrong this is. He startles when Jared presses a kiss to his chin, then another to his cheek, the gentleness of it making butterflies flap around in Jensen’s stomach. He blinks his eyes open to look at his son again, meeting those wide, trusting eyes and tightening his grip on the back of Jared’s neck, “I did,” he whispers, “I shouldn’t, so help me, but I liked it...”  
  
Jared’s face lights up again and he brushes Jensen’s cheek with this thumb, “Can we do it again,” he says, his voice low and sexy in a way no thirteen year old should be capable of, “please, Daddy?”  
  


§

  
As soon as the words leave his mouth, Jared wonders if he’s overstepped and therefore ruined his only chance. His father couldn’t have looked more shocked if the teen had slapped him, he’s sure of that. Over a year ago Jensen had basically told his son not to call him ‘daddy’ because he said it made Jared sound childish, and now here he is in the man’s lap, achingly hard for him, asking for a forbidden kiss and using the name he was asked not to. He braces himself for the rejection that’s surely coming.  
  
Jared’s heart races even faster as the older man’s grip on his neck tightens ever so slightly....he’s not pushing him away but he’s not pulling him closer, either. His father is breathing heavily, his cheeks are flushed and his pupils are blown. It slams into Jared that the man just admitted he _enjoyed the kiss_ and now he’s so obviously turned on, that a small moan escapes the teen’s lips.  
  
“Fuck,” his dad says, voice hoarse, “this is so wrong.” He licks his lips and Jared watches the motion, mesmerised by the slick muscle tracing plump lips and leaving them slick and shiny, desperately wanting to feel them back on his.  
  
Very slowly the teen leans forward again, his hand shaking a little where it rests on Jensen’s face, the slight prickle of stubble under his palm. He searches those stunning green eyes for a sign that he should stop, flicking his eyes back down to the mouth his dreams are filled with. He can feel himself leaking into his shorts as they stare at each other, time seeming to stand still.  
  
Just when Jared thinks his lungs are going to give out, his father leans in to close the gap between them, pressing their lips together firmly. The teen freezes for a second, waiting for his brain to catch up to the fact that this is really happening. The older man pulls away briefly, tilting his head slightly and then their lips are perfectly lined. Jared doesn’t think the slick slide and feel of blood filled flesh under his own tingling lips can get any better until he feels his father’s tongue lightly trace the seam of his lips. He gasps at how hot it feels, and Jensen uses the opportunity to snake his tongue in to search out Jared’s own. Having no clue what to do, Jared lets his father lead, deepening the kiss and copying the motions of Jensen’s tongue as it slowly presses against his, gently massaging it. A deep moan rattles Jared’s chest and at the feeling and his hips jerk forward, his denim covered cock pressing against his father’s belly, “Oh God,” he hisses, separating their lips so he can breathe.  
  
The hand on his waist slides around to grip his ass cheek, making him gasp more as his father presses in closer, rolling his own hips Jared can feel the hot line of his father’s cock on his inner thigh. The needy moan that Jensen makes is one of the most beautiful things he’s ever heard and Jared’s immediately addicted. He presses his hips forward to hear it again, looking up to see the man’s eyes fluttering in pleasure, biting his bottom lip, and fuck that’s hot.  
  
“More,” Jared says sliding a hand down the broad chest in front of him, finding his dad’s nipple and squeezing it, “please, daddy, I want more.”  
  
When Jensen opens his eyes, they’re nearly all pupils, glazed over and he looks punch drunk even though they’ve barely done anything. Jared watches as he releases his lip from between his teeth, watching the colour flood back in and he wants to bite on it himself, “What do you want, baby boy?” his father rasps, the muscles in his neck straining shows the teen that the older man is holding back.  
  
“W-want you to t-touch me,” he replies, the stutter caused by the the increased pressure on his cock where he presses in closer, “I’m, God...I’m so close, dad,” he buries his face in the crook of his father’s neck, embarrassed that he’s ready to come just from kissing and the feel of his father’s body against his. The remnants of the day’s aftershave linger on the man’s skin and Jared can’t help running his lips over his father’s throat and jaw, panting heavily over the flesh.  
  
“ _Shit_!” Jensen hisses, the fingers of the hand on Jared’s hip tightening and almost scratching on the flesh, which Jared takes as a good thing, “I can’t do that.” he replies, though it sounds like it pains him to do it.  
  
The teen’s stomach lurches at that and he pushes up to look at his father, meeting his eyes, “Don’t you want to?” he asks in a whiny tone that he knows has always had the older man faltering in his refusals, though admittedly it’s always been about staying up an extra five minutes, or candy.  
  
Jensen lets out a harsh breath, closing his eyes for a few seconds. When he opens them the only way to describe the look across his beautiful face is conflicted. He shakes his head, “I said I can’t, Jared!” he replies, his tone a little firmer.  
  
“You can!” Jared says, altering his tone to match. The small whimper his father tries to keep in tells him he wants to even if he’s saying no. The teen has never been overly bold and he’s not exactly confident in his ever changing body but he’s certain now that the older man likes it, so he does the most obvious thing he can think of. He leans back on his dad’s lap, Jensen’s hand falling from his neck as their bodies separate, and quickly undoing his belt and zipper, and reaches inside his jeans. The cotton of his boxers is clinging to the wet head of his cock and he slides away so that his dick is sticking out of the flap in the front of them. He takes a hold of it in his whole fist, pumping slowly and looks up at his father.  
  
“Jay, stop, please,” he rasps, “this is wrong.”  
  
The teen is pleased to see that his father’s eyes are fixed on the way Jared’s working his cock, chest rising and falling quickly. The need to come is so strong but somehow Jared manages to slow his strokes, making a show of running his thumb around the head to spread some of the precome that’s dripping from his slit, allowing himself a moan as he does. Slowly he reaches out for his father’s hand with his spare one and brings it closer, close enough that he can feel a tingle where the older man’s skin brushes his shaft. _It’s now or never_ he thinks as he takes a deep breath, sliding his hand down and holding himself at the base, angling his cock even closer to his father’s hand, “Please, daddy, I want you to make me come.”  
  
“Oh, Jesus, fuck!” Jensen hisses, his hand twitching in mid air. He looks up at Jared with pleading eyes, swallowing hard then licking his lips. If Jared hadn’t been watching him so intently he’d have missed the slight nod, before his father’s hand wraps around him.  
  
A sound something like ‘uungh’ falls from Jared’s lips, and he snaps his hips forward, unable to keep from pushing his cock into his father’s fist. He grips the man’s shoulder for balance and tries to draw out on the feeling of someone other than himself touching his dick. When Jensen twists his wrist to get a better grip, Jared locks his thighs to keep his legs from giving out. He gasps when the heat of the man’s hand on his hip disappears and tugs at his jeans and boxers to pull them down over his ass. He takes his hand off the teen’s cock to free it from his boxers and pushes the clothes down further, gently squeezing his heavy balls before taking his aching cock in his hand again.  
  
“So fucking hot,” Jensen whispers, an air of awe in his voice, “look at you, desperate, right?” Jared can only bite his lip and nod, making a small noise of agreement from somewhere in the back of this throat, which turns into a loud moan as his father grips him more firmly and increases the speed with which he’s pumping the teen’s cock, “You gonna come for me, baby, shoot all over yourself for daddy?”  
  
The combination of the words, the roughness in his father’s voice and the tugs on his cock sends Jared over the edge. He cries out as all of his muscles tense, his balls throbbing as he shoots wave after wave of come over his belly and abs through his t-shirt and all over his father’s hand.

§

  
Watching Jared fall apart is the single hottest thing Jensen’s ever seen. His face first scrunching up then going slack as his cock erupts, soaking his father’s hand with his release as his fingernails tear through the flesh of his shoulder even through the t-shirt the older man is wearing, “That’s it, baby boy,” he rasps, feeling his own cock wetting his boxers where he’s leaking, so close to coming himself just from his lips and hands on his beautiful son, “so good for daddy!”  
  
Jared’s body goes slack above him and Jensen locks his arms, quickly wrapping both around his son so he doesn’t fall, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss, tongue fucking the teen’s mouth while he rides out the high. Jared makes a valiant attempt to tangle his tongue with his, but it doesn’t quite work out, so Jensen sucks on it, moaning around the flesh and drawing a similar one from his boy. He pulls away, sucking and biting on his son’s lower lip before releasing it with a pop and looking at his face. His hair is sticking to the sweat on his forehead, his groggy eyes blinking and the fucked out smile is enough to make Jensen snap. He maneuvers them both so that Jared is flat on his back on the sofa cushions and stands so he can get his jeans and boxers out of the way as quickly as possible.  
  
Jared watches him, limbs floppy, come soaking further into his t-shirt because he’s too out of it to take it off. Jensen rectifies that, pulling the boy into a sitting position and yanks it off, before discarding his own and climbing over Jared. He leans down to lick the remaining come off his stomach where it’s thickening from where it’s exposed to the air. When he teen came over his hand Jensen registered that the consistency is thinner than his own, not watery like it would have been when he was younger but not as thick as it will become. Something about that makes Jensen shiver, his boy being at that halfway point, growing and changing, and he’ll get to see all that’s to come as he turns into a stunning man.  
  
The feel of his own hand around his cock is _so good_ as he starts working it, too wound up to drag this out any more, but when Jared reaches up, his long, teenaged fingers brushing the head, exploring, it feels like Heaven. He stills above his son, looking to his face to see his mouth wide open, his broadening chest heaving as he tries to recover from his own orgasm as well as bringing his father’s on. Heavy lidded eyes meet his as Jared fingers nudge his own out of the way and the teen slips his burning hot hand around Jensen’s solid shaft. Jensen’s balls ache with need as he watches the muscles of Jared’s arms flexing as he works his father’s cock, the older man’s stomach and thigh muscles starting to lock up as he gets closer and closer.  
  
“Come on me, daddy, mess me all up!” Jared says, his voice thick and gravelly and it’s enough to push Jensen over the edge.  
  
He fucks into the teen’s fist twice before pleasure wracks through his body, crying out, shaking and pumping thick ropes of come all over his son’s chest and abs. He tries to keep his eyes open as much as he possibly can, watching his boy’s face as his gaze flits from Jensen’s thick cock to the fluid splattered over his own skin and letting out a deep groan of his own. Jensen’s arms give out, then, and his body falls forward. He manages to shift enough that he only half collapses on top of Jared, the boy letting out a whoosh of air at the unexpected weight, “Sorry,” Jensen manages to say before burying his face in his son’s sweaty neck. He’s not sure how long they lie there, Jared stroking his back as he lightly scratches over the soft skin of his son’s chest and abs, before the teen speaks.  
  
“I can’t believe we just did that,” he says, his voice unusually quiet.  
  
Jensen’s stomach tightens at the words and he immediately sits up, looking down at his son, ready to let out a stream of apologies until he sees the look on Jared’s face. He’s smiling brightly, looking at his father with something akin to awe and so much love that Jensen’s hit with a sudden wave of emotion. Swallowing around the lump in his throat he reaches out to stroke his boy’s cheek, “Me neither,” he says, softly, “this is just so….” he searches for the right words but is interrupted when Jared’s hand reaches up to the back of his neck and kisses him, slow and dirty.  
  
“I know, dad, it’s wrong, it’s sick or whatever, but I don’t care.” Jensen studies his face, he’s _always_ known when his boy is lying, and all he sees now is the honesty in the teen’s eyes. His earnest look turns into a sly grin, “It’s so dirty and it’s fucking _hot_ , don’t try to tell me it’s not!”  
  
Lust coils in Jensen’s belly again, even as the air leaves his lungs in a shocked huff, “Jay, this _is_ wrong, you know that, right? We should never ...” two of Jared’s fingers cover his lips to quiet him, and Jensen can smell the musky scent of one or both of them on his skin. His protests die off at the sheer hotness of that fact, even though he knows he should be disgusted.  
  
“Know what I think?” Jared says with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
Jensen just _knows_ that whatever words come out of his son’s gorgeous mouth next are going to be sinful because there’s far too much cockiness in that tone, and the thought of it gets his heart racing, “What’s that, baby boy?” he says, already turned on again.  
  
Jared takes Jensen’s hand in his, spreads his slim legs as much as he can and slides his father’s fingers between his hot ass cheeks, laughing a little when the older man groans at the feel of the tight pucker, there.  
  
“I think,” he lowers his eyes to Jensen’s lips, then back up to his eyes, the smirk turned faux innocent, “you wanna fuck your baby boy’s ass, don’t you daddy?”

Jensen really does.


End file.
